


A Little Pain Never Hurt Anyone

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, D/s, M/M, Mild Degradation, Rope Bondage, Rough anal, Sub!Sam, Whipping, dom!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Sam have a little playtime





	A Little Pain Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/gifts).



> For my lovely Sammy, who requested Samifer rope bondage and whipping. I hope you enjoy, Sammy darling. 
> 
> Shout Out to my Best Friend, who whipped herself with paracord to inform me what it sounds like and resulting marks. It's things like this that remind us why we've been best friends for ten years.

Lucifer trailed the dark blue rope between his fingers, his icy gaze watching Sam for the barest hint of hesitation. Sam’s eyes weren’t on him, though. They were on the rope simply sliding through Lucifer’s long, lithe fingers. 

“Do you consent?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam nodded, mouth dry. “Yes.” 

Lucifer raised an elegant eyebrow. 

Sam hurried to correct himself. “Yes, Master.” 

“Good boy,” Lucifer praised, smiling. “Arms above your head, Sam.”

Sam lifted his arms above his head and Lucifer went straight to work. 

They had done this hundreds of times. The simple shibari of the tortoise shell harness had been used in play and helping Sam calm down after a particularly rough day many times before. 

The dark blue didn’t exactly contrast with Sam’s golden skin, but Lucifer’s always liked the way the light shone on the ropes crisscrossing the flesh, and he thought it looked the best against Sam’s skin when he was all tied up like this. 

Lucifer watched Sam as he finished off the ties for the harness and picked up another length of dark blue rope. Locating the meat hook above him, he looped it over and gently wound the rope down Sam’s arms, binding him. 

Sam was utterly defenseless, and every neuron of Lucifer’s being was on fire, seeing Sam surrender so utterly to him and  _ trusting  _ him. That trust was something that Lucifer loved to see, the trust of one lover to another, of mate to mate. The consent that was so central, so  _ key  _ to their relationship was there, right now, and it thrilled Lucifer to the very core. 

“What is your safe word, Sam?” he asked softly, looking into Sam’s eyes. 

“Clowns, Master,” Sam murmured softly. 

“Good,” Lucifer praised. “And what is your color right now?” 

“Green, Master.” Sam’s eyes slipped closed. 

“Keep your eyes open, Sam,” Lucifer murmured softly. “I want you to see what I’m going to be whipping you with.” 

Sam’s eyes opened slowly. “Yes, Master.” 

Lucifer smiled before holding up a simple bullwhip, made out of the softest paracord that he could find. Dark blue and ice blue weaved itself together, and Lucifer coiled it around his hand, showing Sam how strong it was. 

Sam groaned and shifted his feet slightly apart, mouth open. 

“How many do you think you need, Sam?” Lucifer asked, making sure Sam’s eyes were on the whip as he swallowed, “As many as you think I need, Master,” he replied. 

Lucifer smirked. “Good answer, but I want a number, Sam. I want to know what  _ you  _ think you need.”

Sam shifted again, the ties around his wrists holding as he squirmed. Lucifer waited patiently, curious as to see what his boy would settle on. Too low a number, and Lucifer will tack on more. Too high, and Lucifer will only deliver maybe half of them with the whip, the rest being done with a crop or his hand- something softer than the whip. 

“Twenty-five, Master,” he settled on.

“Twenty-five,” Lucifer repeated, rolling the number around on his tongue. Liking the way it sounded, he nodded and smiled. “Good boy.” Stepping closer, he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, watching his lover lean into the briefly gentle touch. “Color, Sam?” 

“Green, Master,” Sam sighed. 

“Good boy,” Lucifer praised, kissing his forehead. Going around to the Sam’s back, he admired the way that the harness wound its way over the tanned skin. There were a few old welts, welts from the last time they did this. Lucifer refused to do this often, knowing Sam’s limits better than Sam did and knowing how much his human could actually handle. 

The pains and joys of having a masochist for a submissive.

With a flick of his wrist, the rope of the handcrafted bullwhip uncoiled and hit the floor with a snap. 

Sam jumped, whimpering, and Lucifer took a step back, softly chuckling. 

“Relax, Sam,” he commanded gently yet firmly. 

“Yes, Master,” Sam murmured, trying to still and relax. 

Lucifer reached out with Grace and ran a phantom hand down Sam’s back. His mate shivered, but relaxed at the gentle touch. 

“Good boy,” he murmured. “Just relax, I’ve got you.” 

He slowly removed the invisible hand and lifted his own. There was a whistling before a  _ snap _ echoed throughout the room. Sam gave an almost delayed cry of pleasure-pain, and Lucifer took a brief moment to admire the bright red welt that had already begun to form before striping the other side of Sam, the tail of the whip barely touching the swell of his boy’s rear. 

Sam jumps in his ties at the second one, a pathetic whine issuing from his lips, and he tilted his head back, as if to look at Lucifer. 

“What is it, boy?” Lucifer asked not unkindly. 

“More, please, Master,” Sam whimpered. “I want more.” 

“You want me to whip you more, Sam?” Lucifer breathed, watching the shiver go throughout his entire body. 

“Yes, please, Master, want it, faster too,” Sam panted. “Please, Master.” 

“Is your color still green?” Lucifer asked, running false fingers over the two welts he’d already left on Sam’s perfect skin. 

“Yes, Master, I’m green, please,” Sam whined. 

“Such a needy little boy,” Lucifer purred, taking a step back and removing his comforting Grace. “So beautiful. Tilt your chin back up, baby. Don’t want to get your head.”

Sam complied and Lucifer snapped the whip on the ground, watching the muscles in his human’s body tense, then relax. Smirking, he lifted his hand again and went straight to work. 

Sam’s cries were a gorgeous melody to the harmony of whistles and snaps that Lucifer created. The notes of pleasure and pain soared in the air around them, with Lucifer as the conductor, the whip and Sam his orchestra. 

Lucifer had tacked on an extra five, for no other reason than he had lost count; when the thirtieth strike was completed, he dropped the whip and began unbuckling his pants as he strode towards his mate. Sam was whimpering, and as Lucifer looked, there were tears cascading down Sam’s face, but his cock was hard and bobbing in front of him, red and almost purple in neglect and need. A pearl of precum graced the top of Sam’s cock, crowning it almost. 

Lucifer ran a soothing hand, real and firm this time, down Sam’s welted back, the submissive shuddering pleasurably. 

“That’s a good boy, such a good little human,” Lucifer purred softly. “What’s your color?” 

“Green, Master,” Sam murmured, tilting his head back in pleasure.

Lucifer idly inspected the damage as he assessed what to do next. Sam still needed to be tied up, yes, but how is the question. He’d love to take Sam like this, but he wasn’t about to get rope burn on his dick again. 

With a snap of his fingers that echoed, all of Sam’s ties except for the ones holding his arms above his head disappeared and wrapped themselves in a coil in Lucifer’s hand. Holding them loosely, he observed Sam’s body, watching the skin erupt into goosebumps and turn red in desire and lust. Normally bright hazel eyes were darkened in arousal and need, and Lucifer leaned into Sam’s personal space, unable to help but give his mate a bruising kiss. 

Sam’s response was immediate- a low moan and relaxing into Lucifer’s cool hands, soothing heated and beaten flesh. Eyes slipped shut in pleasure as Lucifer turned to mercy as he contemplated his next move.

Pulling away, Lucifer watched as Sam drew spit slicked and swollen lips in between his teeth and pale lashes gave way to dark eyes, almost black with desire. Smirking, Lucifer began wrapping the rope around Sam’s neck, fashioning a short of makeshift collar that gave him plenty of give unless he tilted his head back too far. Lucifer wrapped the trailing ends around the base of Sam’s cock and balls, tying them off in a neat knot with a quick release underneath Sam’s sac. Sam whimpered, crying out as Lucifer’s deft fingers found his nipples and gave them a harsh twist. 

“Color.” His voice was a low, almost deadly growl. 

“Green, Master,” Sam whined. He shifted in need, thrusting his hips forward to meet Lucifer’s still silk covered length, whimpering as he rutted. 

“None of that,” Lucifer admonished, reaching around and slapping his ass hard, the resulting  _ smack  _ echoing loud around them. Sam whined and rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, panting hard. “You will get what I give you, no begging for treats like a naughty little slut.” 

“Yes, Master,” Sam mewled. “Master, please.” 

“Please what, little human?” Lucifer hummed, a smile curling at his lips. 

“Please fuck me, Master, wanna be fucked,” Sam murmured. His hips stuttered as he spoke, but he didn’t rut. 

“You want to be fucked? Tied up like this, like you’re a piece of meat in a butcher shop?” Lucifer’s voice was colored in amused arousal and he squeezed Sam’s ass, chuckling lowly at the keen his little human made. 

“Please, Master, use me,” Sam begged. 

Lucifer’s long fingers dipped between Sam’s firm cheeks, seeking out the tender hole. Finding it, he gently pressed two fingers inside. 

Sam’s hole was sticky and slick from lube and cum from earlier that day, making a squelching noise as he began pumping the fingers in Sam’s ass, finger fucking him open. 

Sam squirmed and moaned, panting as his hips rocked back onto Lucifer’s fingers.

“Didn’t I tell you to not be begging like a naughty little slut?” Lucifer asked softly, reaching up and gently tugging on the rope leading from Sam’s cock upwards.

“Yes, Master, ‘m sorry, feels so good,” Sam whimpered. 

“Oh I’m sure it does,” Lucifer purred, scissoring his fingers in the sticky mess he had left behind. “But that doesn’t give you permission to be a disobedient whore, now does it?” 

“No, Master, Master please, wanna be fucked,” Sam whined.  

“Such a greedy little pet,” Lucifer cooed, tugging Sam’s cock upward by the rope again. The human keened and whined, squirming. “Do you really want me to fuck the slut out of you?”

“Master  _ please! _ ” Sam was getting desperate, just the way Lucifer liked him. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Lucifer said. He walked around Sam, slowly withdrawing his fingers from the human’s ass, and slid the cum and lube covered fingers along Sam’s lower lip. “Suck them.” 

Sam obeyed, opening his mouth and taking Lucifer’s slender fingers into his mouth, cleaning them off as he sagged in his bonds back towards Lucifer. Lucifer allowed it, running his free hand through the coarse hairs surrounding Sam’s thick cock, tied up and helpless to do whatever Lucifer wanted to do with it. 

Once his fingers were clean, he pushed Sam back up and shoved down his pants and boxers just low enough to free his cock. Grasping the base of it, he pressed between Sam’s asscheeks and slid into him one solid thrust. 

Sam screamed in both pain and pleasure, hands wrapping themselves around the rope binding his wrists in an attempt to ground himself to reality. 

He failed, for Lucifer hardly allowed him any time to adjust and began fucking Sam hard and fast. His fingers dug deeply into Sam’s pliant skin, bruises blossoming like wildflowers in spring underneath. Nails created slight crescent moons as he entrenched himself into Sam. 

Sam was near tears in pleasure, shouting and writhing the best he could with Lucifer holding him still in such a way, accompanying the slap of skin on skin. The welts that Lucifer had laid across his ass were being irritated from the force of Lucifer’s hips driving his cock into his hole, but Sam couldn’t care. He was floating on a wave of pleasure and possession, his cock turning purple in need and want. 

“Master, Master, please, needta cum, wanna cum, please Master!” Sam finally broke, tears streaming down his cheeks and rocking himself back onto Lucifer’s cock. 

“You need to cum? Need to make a filthy mess of yourself, boy?” Lucifer hissed in Sam’s ear.

“Yes, Master,  _ please! _ ” Sam was close to being completely incoherent, lost in lust.

“Then cum,” Lucifer commanded. 

Sam did, arching his back away from Lucifer and screaming hoarsely, his voice almost gone as he spilled onto himself, down his thighs, and onto the floor beneath them, Lucifer fucking him the entire time.

Lucifer continued to fuck Sam hard and fast for a couple of minutes after Sam orgasmed before he came himself, pressing himself deep into Sam and biting his shoulder hard. 

Sam slumped completely after Lucifer filled him up again. With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer had removed every bit of rope from Sam’s body, sending it away. Pulling out slowly and gently, he lifted Sam up and cradled him to his chest before carrying him over to their bed, murmuring soothing words as Sam snuggled into him. 

“Let me get some water into you, baby,” Lucifer murmured, “and then we’ll get some arnica on those welts of yours.” 

Sam mumbled something and Lucifer laughed softly as he gently set him on the bed. He willed a glass of water into existence and held it to Sam’s lips. 

Sam drank from it greedily, closing his eyes. 

“Slower, baby, don’t want you to get sick,” Lucifer soothed, running a hand through Sam’s hair lovingly. 

Sam slowed down, and finished his drink with a sigh and a lazy smile. 

“How was that, baby?” Lucifer asked, guiding Sam to lay on his stomach before going to find the arnica cream in the top drawer of the nightstand closest to them. Setting the empty water glass down, he opened the cream and began lathering his hands liberally with it.

“Oh it felt so good,” Sam moaned, hissing as Lucifer’s experienced hands began working the cream into his fresh welts. “I was wanting more, you could’ve done more than we agreed upon.” 

“Baby, I did thirty, we agreed on twenty-five,” Lucifer chuckled, slowly yet surely kneading the cream into Sam’s skin. 

Sam groaned. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, I lost count,” Lucifer admitted. “But I don’t think you minded, did you?” 

“Oh hell no,” Sam hissed, toes curling as Lucifer went over a really bad welt. “I could’ve probably gone for like fifty today.” 

Lucifer laughed softly, leaning over to kiss the back of Sam’s neck. “Little masochist.” 

“You love it,” Sam defended. 

“I do,” Lucifer agreed. “You get so wanton and needy after you’ve had a good spanking or whipping, and you turn into an eager little slut.” 

Sam’s cheeks burned but he smiled. “Is that what you love about it?” he teased. 

“I love that you trust me enough to do those things to you,” Lucifer counteracted. “How’s your wrists, neck, and cock?” 

“I think they’re fine, wrists might be a little rope burned,” Sam admitted. He squirmed a little bit, feeling newly cold lotion touch his ass. “Luuuuuuuu.” 

“I know, I know,” Lucifer teased, massaging the arnica into Sam’s welted ass. “You hate this part. But I gave you some nice welts on this fuckable ass, so stay still.” 

Sam groaned and whimpered, attempting to not squirm as much while Lucifer rubbed the cream into his rear. 

Finished, Lucifer patted Sam’s ass before moving back up by his head and taking his wrists in hand, inspecting them. “You know, when I tell you to behave,” he said, showing his mate the raw skin on Sam’s arms, “I’m saying it for a reason. I like hearing myself talk but not that much.”

Sam grinned lazily as Lucifer began rubbing the arnica into his wrists. “I know.” 

“And you insist on healing the human way,” Lucifer grumbled good naturedly. They had agreed on letting Sam heal naturally over Grace healing because it made them slow down, relax. With it, they were at each other like animals. Lucifer only broke that rule if the play got a little too rough, or if there’s something important that Sam needed to look mostly presentable for. 

Sam chuckled lowly. “At least it wasn’t the handcuffs,” he murmured. 

“We went to rope for a reason,” Lucifer smirked. Done with Sam’s wrists, he moved to inspect Sam’s neck and genitals, checking for rope burn before filling the water glass again as he set the arnica cream jar back into the nightstand. “Do you need help sitting up? I want more water in you. You played hard, baby.” 

Sam managed to get his head propped up on Lucifer’s thigh and let Lucifer hold the glass to his lips. His gulps were slower, eyes half closed in bliss, and he drained the glass. 

Lucifer set the empty cup on the nightstand once more before pulling Sam up to rest his head on the archangel’s broad chest. Wrapping the blankets and comforter around them, Sam snuggled into Lucifer with a happy sigh. 

“I love you,” Sam murmured, closing his eyes. 

“Are you going to take a nap, baby?” Lucifer laughed softly, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Do you blame me?” Sam asked wryly. 

“Not really, considering I’m the cause,” Lucifer beamed. 

“Prideful,” Sam teased playfully. 

“Reducing you to speaking in incoherent babbling is something to be proud of,” Lucifer smirked, tilting Sam’s face up to plant a loving chaste kiss on his lips. 

“If you say so,” Sam huffed. 

“I do,” Lucifer hummed. “Get some sleep, my mate. You need it.”

“Mmf,” Sam sighed, snuggling into Lucifer. He poked his head up. “Hey, Luce?” 

“Yes, Sam?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“Can we incorporate the angel blade the next time?” Sam’s hazel eyes were wide in innocence but alight with mischief. 

Lucifer groaned. “Sleep, boy.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Sam said smugly. He curled in closer to Lucifer, resting his head over the angel’s heart, hearing it beat strongly in his chest. 

“It beats for you, you know,” Lucifer hummed. 

“Romantic,” Sam murmured. “I love you.” 

Lucifer smiled, and the last words Sam heard before Mr. Sandman came to take him away was “I love you too, my beloved mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
